


【瞳耀】私人号码

by lemonxcm



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonxcm/pseuds/lemonxcm
Summary: 紧接正文





	1. Chapter 1

“喂？”  
“你好……请问是白sir吗？”  
白羽瞳皱了皱眉毛，在私人电话上接到一个陌生号码的来电已足够让白羽瞳警觉，更奇怪的是，那人开口喊的却是白羽瞳道上的代号。  
“哪位？”  
“赵爵是我叔叔。”对面的人话被一声短促的轻喘打断，“他跟我说，如果……我遇到了麻烦，可以打这个电话。”  
赵爵的确有自己这个号码，如果是赵爵的亲近之人，会来找自己也并不算完全不合理。只不过，白羽瞳的手指轻轻在桌子上敲了一下，有什么麻烦是赵爵自己不能解决的，以及——赵爵什么时候有了个侄子？  
“白sir？”对面的声音听起来有些沙哑，字句像是勉强从牙缝间挤出来的，白羽瞳听得出来，对方的情况不太好，“我联系不上我叔叔，你能帮我吗？”  
“需要我做什么？”  
“我……身体不太舒服……你能来诚治大学心理系的地下停车场接我一下吗？”  
对方的含糊其辞反而让白羽瞳认定他是知道自己真实身份的，白羽瞳心思转了一下，决定先去看看情况——让赵爵那个老狐狸欠自己一个人情的机会太难得了，能够从赵爵手里拿到自己的私人号码，这个人只怕确实与赵爵关系匪浅——如果，这不是一个二人设好的局的话。  
“我现在过来，你在原地等我。”  
“放心吧，我哪儿也不去。”那个人似乎是轻轻笑了下，扬起的尾调里无端带着点亲昵，“只不过白sir可要快点，不然……就只能给我收尸了。”  
白羽瞳戴上蓝牙耳机，用另一台手机拨了一个号码：“蒋翎，接一下诚治大学的监控系统，重点注意一下从校门到心理系地下停车场的摄像头。然后给我查一下诚治大学心理系的学生。”  
白羽瞳披上外套，揣起车钥匙准备出门的时候，想起那句“收尸”，又折回自己的厨房，从柜子里掏出几个巨大的黑色垃圾袋，“对了，还有教职人员，看看有没有跟赵爵能沾上关系的。如果没有，就给我查整个学校。”  
白羽瞳今天没有开他那辆招摇的白色兰博基尼，他选择的座驾是这座城市里最常见的一款SUV。在车子冲出车库的时候，白羽瞳又拨出一个电话，“王韶，赵爵的人际关系，我要你再给我查一次，重点是二十岁到三十岁的男人，可能是私生子，子侄辈，徒弟，心腹……我知道你查过一次了，你要是有点用，我还至于让你再查吗？”  
查不出当然不怪王韶——这点白羽瞳其实很清楚，毕竟赵爵是这个城市里最有势力的杀手经纪人，这座城市近七成的买凶杀人都是由赵爵经手的，连白羽瞳自己的“生意”大多也是赵爵介绍的。  
白羽瞳不是杀手。  
虽然白羽瞳的战斗力不输赵爵最顶尖的手下，但他有着在这黑暗一环上更加不可替代的工作——他是杀手们的善后屋。  
无论是处理尸体还是打扫现场，白羽瞳对细节的偏执都可以最大程度地掩盖杀手留下的痕迹、让他们得以在警方的调查中脱身。而他超高的个人能力，也让赵爵放心把白羽瞳作为重要任务的最后一道保险——任务失败时，是继续击杀目标，还是将已经暴露的凶手剿灭，全凭白羽瞳一人之念。  
白羽瞳只花了六分钟，就来到了诚治大学，他现在对那名神秘的求救者充满了兴趣，希望迎接自己的不要是一具尸体才好。

幸好现在天色已晚，又尚在寒假之中，蒋翎那传来的消息是现场一直没有其他人经过。  
白羽瞳关上车门的声音荡开，在泛着冷光的地下空间里像是在渲染某种劣质恐怖电影的紧张气氛，他戴上手套，往停车场里唯一一辆停在角落里的藏蓝色雷克萨斯走过去，为着不用处理额外的目击者而心情愉快。  
一名穿着深蓝色呢子大衣的清俊男子正靠着车轮坐在地上，他循着白羽瞳没有刻意放低的脚步声而扬起头来。白羽瞳眉峰一挑，忍不住在心底赞叹了一下这是一张多么漂亮的脸蛋——不是所有的男人都适合被这个词来形容，甚至有些时候，这个说法还要透出一分染着脂粉味的女气。但对眼前这个人来说，男性的俊朗与女性的精致巧妙糅合，成为一种不拘于性别的雌雄莫辨的美来——即使是冷汗浸透的零碎额发，白到近乎发青的脸色，还有失色干裂的嘴唇都不能将那一份美减去分毫。  
蓝衣男子的右手捂着自己的腰侧，指缝间溢出的血在地上已经汇成一小滩，他面前还倒着一个男人，胸口上插着一把匕首，但胸膛隐约还有起伏——是谁的手笔显而易见。  
倒下的人虽然看着身材高大，手臂上布满纹身，但白羽瞳一眼就看出他只是个花架子，恐怕只是最底层的混混，平时靠着凶神恶煞的模样就能唬人那种。至于这把刀插的——白羽瞳在心中给了一个大大的零分——位置不对，深度不够，从角度看施力也是乱七八糟，不过倒是符合眼前这个白净净的青年“普通人”的身份。  
“不愧是白sir，来得好快。”那人倒是没有被白羽瞳的沉默和身上凛冽的气质吓到，“只是……我叔叔从来没告诉过我，白sir……竟然生得这么年轻帅气。”  
“我不喜欢跟陌生人做生意。”  
“我叫展耀。现在我们认识了。”那人笑了笑，但似乎牵动了腰上的伤口，又皱着眉小声吸了一口气。  
“我凭什么相信你认识赵爵？”  
“你既然来了，就表示……已经相信我了……我听说，我叔叔的人脉很广……能……让他……欠下……”展耀的声音越来越低，眨眼睛的速度越来越慢，似乎马上就要被大量失血而带走神志。  
“帮……我……”展耀咬着牙，对着白羽瞳的方向颤颤巍巍地伸出了自己的左手，他看向白羽瞳的眼睛里闪着细微的水汽，仰视的角度让他看起来像只祈求主人疼爱的猫咪，可怜又无辜。  
白羽瞳心中一软，可看着上面沾着的血迹，却下意识地退了一步。  
展耀的手一下子失了力，从半空中软塌塌地垂落，被白羽瞳条件反射地握住了。白羽瞳隔着手套都觉得被那股粘腻感传便了全身，他无法解释自己的行为，但他向来相信自己的直觉，于是他轻轻捏了捏展耀纤细白嫩的手掌向他示意，“你的委托我接下了。”  
那是展耀在意识陷入完全的深渊前，听到的最后的声音。

白羽瞳用一条毯子把展耀紧紧裹起来，生怕他的血沾到自己的车上不好清理。至于那具虽然还没有变成尸体、但再放置一会儿绝对死透的身体，则是被白羽瞳套了好几个黑色的塑料袋，扔进了铺满油布的后备箱。  
扔下这样一个没有仔细处理过的现场简直是对白羽瞳强迫症的严重挑战，白羽瞳一边安慰着自己现场可以晚点回来收拾，展耀的伤却不能再耽搁了，一边逼着自己按下了车子的发动键。他回头看了一眼面色苍白昏迷在自己后座上的展耀，不知道为什么，竟然觉得自己发作的洁癖好像也没有那么难以忍受了。  
“公孙，你现在往我公寓走，等你救命……不是我……刀伤……嗯，拜托了。”白羽瞳一边开车一边给相熟的私家医生打电话，正准备让蒋翎继续盯着诚治那边的情况时，车上响起了手机的震动声。  
是展耀的手机。  
白羽瞳在把展耀包起来之前，曾稍微检查过这部电话，通话记录里，在给白羽瞳拨号之前，的确有两条短暂的目标为“赵爵”的呼叫记录，但号码并不是白羽瞳所熟知的那一个。  
现在来电的屏幕上，明晃晃亮着的名字，正是“赵爵”。  
白羽瞳拿起电话，按下了接听。  
“喂。”  
“小猫咪，找我什么事儿？你主动……”赵爵停下自己脱口而出的玩笑，顿了顿，警惕地问了一句，“谁？”  
“我是白羽瞳。”  
“你怎么？小……展耀出事了？”  
“他打电话给我，说遇到一点麻烦希望我来接他。他受了伤人现在不清醒，我正要带他去见公孙，需要我把他送到你那儿吗？”  
“到底是怎么回事？”  
“我的人说，是对方偷袭失败被展耀反杀了。展耀流了很多血，但没有伤在要害，及时救治应该不会有性命之忧。”  
“白羽瞳，你能先把展耀带到安全的地方保护起来吗？我这里还需要查一下到底是谁想动他。”赵爵的声音里难得比平时少了一份玩味，对展耀的关心之情并不像作伪。  
“这算是你的私人委托吗？”  
“如果这样说你才肯接受的话。”赵爵顿了顿，似乎是扬起嘴角笑了笑，因为白羽瞳明显听到了后半句里的笑意，“不过我猜，白sir已经接过当事人的委托了，坑老朋友拿双份佣金可不地道啊。”  
白羽瞳冷笑了一声，“‘朋友’就算了，赵爵，我只问一句，展耀是你什么人？”  
赵爵的回答毫无犹疑，“是个像极了我，最得我心的晚辈罢了。白羽瞳，请你照顾好他，这次我欠你一个人情。”  
“放心吧，我不会自砸招牌的。”这一番短暂的交锋让白羽瞳心中稍定，赵爵的反应不像是提前计划好的，而对展耀流露出的过分回护也不符合赵爵的身份和一贯谨慎的行事，若不是故意想要以他为饵展示对自己的信任，就是真的很担心这个展耀吧。  
不管怎么说，既然人已经决定救下了，从老狐狸那先多捞点好处总是没错的，白羽瞳斜眼，从镜子中看了看睡颜乖巧的展耀。

展耀醒过来的时候，盯着陌生的房间经历了几十秒短暂的记忆空白，但很快腰间传来的剧痛就唤醒了他全部的神经，展耀皱着眉头，在试图折腾自己这具各处都在叫嚣着疲惫和疼痛的身体之前，先回忆起自己遇袭、催眠对方、试图向赵爵求助无果后联络白羽瞳的全过程。  
所以我是被那个白sir救走了？这里是他给我准备的安全屋吗？我伤得有多严重？距离那天的事件已经过去几天了？那个男人怎么样了？白sir处理好现场和可能的目击者了吗？赵爵在这期间有没有试图联系我？到底是意外事件还是有人想要我的命…… 还没等展耀头脑内的问题清单列完，白羽瞳已经推门而入。  
“你醒了？”白羽瞳挑了挑眉，“感觉怎么样？”  
“好痛……”一旦大脑从高速运转中停下来，痛觉就立刻席卷了展耀的全部思维，他试图用手肘支着身体稍微坐起来一点，却只觉得肌肉酸软到提不起一点力量来。  
白羽瞳体贴地托住他的后背，又在展耀身后多垫了一个枕头。  
白羽瞳靠近的时候，展耀能闻到他身上淡淡的洗衣液的味道，他手臂和胸口的肌肉因为用力而把他穿得整整齐齐的白衬衫绷紧。  
“喝水吗？”  
展耀后知后觉地感到口渴，他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，发现唇瓣已经干裂。  
白羽瞳起身去给展耀倒水，在他离开的间隙里，展耀低头，意识到自己全身上下除了一条内裤和腰间缠得厚厚的绷带以外，不着寸缕。  
白羽瞳端着一杯温水回来的时候，发现展耀的耳朵莫名红了。  
白羽瞳伸手去他额头上探了探，那是一种让展耀觉得很温和的触感，“好像还是有点烧。”  
展耀别过脸拒绝白羽瞳这有些过分亲密的动作，双手捧起杯子小口啜饮。  
“告诉我，那天在停车场里发生了什么事？”  
“我现在在哪里？安全吗？你后来是怎么处理的？”  
白羽瞳抱着双臂，站在展耀床边居高临下地看着他，“你没有先发问的资格。”  
人在屋檐下，不得不低头，展耀并不是个一味逞强的人，他握着还在散发热度的杯子，开始慢慢地叙述：“我记得那天我在赶稿子，一不注意就忘记了时间，等到离开办公室的时候已经挺晚了……”  
白羽瞳是个很好的倾听者，他没有催促展耀跳过这些细节，只是静静听凭展耀回忆。  
“我当时觉得有点头疼，想着赶紧回家洗个澡睡觉，也没有注意是不是有人跟着我。当我准备开车门的时候，突然有人从后面扑上来……我在车窗的反光里见到一个模糊的人影，就下意识地想要回身……”  
“后来我就觉得腰上火辣辣的疼……”回忆起自己受伤的经过让似乎让展耀有些痛苦，他减缓了自己的语速，手下意识地隔着纱布搭在了自己的伤口上。  
“我不知道他是谁……也不知道他为什么袭击我……当时我只有努力求生一个念头，我跟他说我可以给他很多钱，也可以不报警，只要他让我走……就在他犹豫的时候，我从包里扯开了一包东莨菪碱扔到了他脸上……白sir你知道这种药吗，这种原产于哥伦比亚的毒品又叫‘恶魔吐息’，它可以让人变成听命于他人的‘僵尸’【注】……然后……我好像对他进行了暗示……”展耀似乎在抗拒着这一段记忆，他的嘴唇翕动了几下却没有出声，在几个深呼吸后才勉强找回自己的声音，“然后……我是不是杀了人？”  
展耀抬眼看向白羽瞳，目光里尽是祈求，似乎在等着白羽瞳的否认。  
白羽瞳没有接话，他虽然见识过太多的死亡，但夺去同类的生命对大多数人来说，总是难以消弭的阴影。  
“这样啊……”展耀听懂了白羽瞳的默认，他的双手紧紧绞在一起，然后呓语般地念着，“我是正当防卫的……是他先想要伤害我的……我这是正当防卫……我没有错……”  
对展耀的怜惜仅仅在白羽瞳铁硬的心上持续了一瞬间，趁着展耀思绪混乱，他反而追问道，“既然是正常防卫，那为什么不报警？为什么要找赵爵？你知道赵爵做的是什么生意吗？知道我是谁吗？”  
“我……”展耀的声音顿了顿，然后刚刚还仿佛要把他压倒的那份愧疚和无措在这个停顿里渐渐散去，展耀扬起脸来，白羽瞳第一次发现他的眼睛是这样明亮，“白sir，你知道我是谁吗？”  
展耀并没有期待白羽瞳的回答，但他的话语里显然带着充分的自信甚至是一份不惹人讨厌的高傲，“我想我需要重新自我介绍一下，我是展耀，犯罪心理学博士，诚治大学最年轻的终身教授，国内最顶尖的几个犯罪心理学者之一，跟警方也偶尔会有合作。对于我来说，我的名誉甚至是比我的性命更加珍贵的东西。我不能让杀人这种事情给我的专业性和权威蒙上污点。白sir，你能明白吗？”  
道貌岸然的伪君子白羽瞳见得多了，偏偏展耀自夸的样子却是落落大方理直气壮，白羽瞳想起蒋翎给他的资料里写着，展耀曾经在美国留学，也许也染上了美国人过强的自信心？不过从资料上来看，展耀也确实担得起“天才”二字。  
展耀似乎终于从这骤然的变故中恢复了平时伶牙俐齿的样子，话几乎是没有停下，“我不知道我叔叔具体是做什么的，不过我知道他在黑道上很有势力，我想，不能靠警察和法律解决的问题，找他应该会有办法。至于白sir你，我叔叔只说你是个什么都能做到，办事又极为可靠的后生仔。”  
展耀笑眯眯地把最后那个词咬重，一副想要借机占白羽瞳便宜的样子。白羽瞳不免为他这不合时宜却又显得天真可爱的争强好胜发笑，坐在展耀的床边问他，“我怎么从来没听说赵爵有个侄子，你别是他包养的小宠物吧？‘叔叔’，是什么情趣的叫法吗？”  
展耀脸色变了变，但说不上是良好的教养还是被性命仍在白羽瞳手上的事实让展耀只是抿了抿嘴，“我叔叔年轻时走了邪道，14岁的时候就被逐出了家门，那个时候我才四岁，但对这个总是笑眯眯来找我说些奇奇怪怪话的小叔叔还有印象。我幼年时跟父亲关系一直不好，早早去了寄宿学校，我叔叔就是那个时候开始私下联系我的，我也是在他的影响下开始对心理学感兴趣。”  
“这样……”白羽瞳没想到真的从展耀这得到了些意料之外的情报，赵爵竟然没有提醒他不要乱说吗？这到底是赵爵的自信，还是展耀对赵爵地位的无知？  
“你为什么会刚好带着那种药粉？”  
“我现在与别人合写的论文，是研究这种药物在临床上治疗精神疾病的可能，白sir如果需要的话，我可以给你看看我的手稿。”  
理由倒是正当，白羽瞳表情没有松动，只是好像有一点过于巧合了。  
“那么，请问白sir的审问结束了吗？”展耀狠狠盯着白羽瞳，没有掩饰自己咬了咬后槽牙。  
活像只张牙舞爪的猫咪——白羽瞳想起赵爵对展耀的称呼，“小猫儿”，倒也贴切。  
“我总要知道自己糊里糊涂接下了一桩什么样的委托。”白羽瞳听起来毫无内疚，“你现在在我家，腰上的伤我已经找人替你包扎好了。我跟你叔叔通过话，他的建议是你先留在我这，等他查清真相确认你的安全。那天的事情我已经处理好了，你不用担心。你的任务就是好好养伤，这么点小伤就高烧昏迷了两天，你这身体也太弱了。”  
“对我这个手无缚鸡之力的学者来说，这可不是什么‘小伤’。”展耀不满地顶回去，“反正等事情了结了我就走，以后我身体弱不弱，也用不着白sir操心。”  
跟白羽瞳打交道的人，除了赵爵那个等级的，哪个不是对他恭恭敬敬客客气气的，毕竟谁都有需要帮忙隐藏身份的时候，谁都希望自己失手时白羽瞳的枪口对准的是目标而不是自己。展耀这一副凶巴巴的样子对白羽瞳来说不只新鲜，更带着点有趣。  
“手无缚鸡之力？那也不影响你动手杀人的本事啊。”  
展耀低着头，一下子不说话了。  
气氛静默而尴尬。  
白羽瞳平时跟手下那帮人口无遮拦惯了，一时也忘了展耀到底是个从未经历过这些事的普通人，只怕心里那道坎还没过去，面上逞强罢了。“我去给你拿粥，你吃点东西再睡一会儿。”  
展耀乖乖点头，“谢谢你。”  
“不用客气，我只希望你叔叔愿意替你付我的账单。”  
“别小看我，作为畅销榜单上的作者，我也是很有钱的。”  
这下白羽瞳是真的笑出来了，“好好好。”他哄着展耀，去厨房端粥了。

粥是早就在砂锅里备好的，白羽瞳盛了一碗白粥，又配上一碟小菜，脑子里却在回想刚刚展耀的回答。展耀没有对他说谎，不管是他自己的身份，还是那天事情发生的经过都跟蒋翎汇给白羽瞳的情报相符，而他看起来，确实对赵爵和白羽瞳所处的圈子缺乏起码的了解和警惕。虽然他回想事发经过以及接受自己失手杀人的事实时，有些过于常人的冷静，但对这样一个深谙心理学的专家和少年天才来说，也并不算出格。  
唯一让白羽瞳有些介意的是监控里的一个细节，在展耀挨了对方一刀之后，那名行凶者有一瞬间动作的停顿，虽然展耀声称是用金钱利诱了对方，但白羽瞳总觉得那个动作里透着些许不自然。  
不过既然人在自己手上，事情总能弄清楚的，再说就凭展耀那个小身板，还能真的把自己怎么样不成——白羽瞳想起包扎的时候，展耀展现在他面前的身体，皮肤莹白，肌理柔软，完全是个平时不见天日也从来不运动的瘦弱身板。当时情况紧急，现在好像该给展耀找件衣服穿才是，白羽瞳想着，推开门时，却发现展耀已经歪着头再次睡着了。

晚上的时候，赵爵给白羽瞳打电话询问展耀的情况，白羽瞳知会他展耀白天醒过一次，但还是在发烧，“我再去看一眼”，白羽瞳打开床头灯，发现展耀眼皮抖了抖，渐渐转醒。  
“我弄醒你了？”白羽瞳问。  
展耀眯着眼睛摇摇头，似乎还眷恋着刚刚的梦境。  
“你叔叔，要不要跟他说话？”白羽瞳把手机递过去。  
展耀躺得骨头发软，接过手机挣扎着要起来，被白羽瞳扶住。  
“喂？”展耀的语气听起来坏极了，被扰了睡眠和伤口传来的疼痛显然让他心情欠佳。  
“都说了不要那么叫我！”  
“我没事……知道了……嗯……”展耀抬眼看了看白羽瞳，“白sir很照顾我。”  
“我不知道，没想法……你不是很厉害吗？这点事都查不到吗？”白羽瞳在一旁听得心惊肉跳，这么一比，展耀对自己的态度简直是客气了。白羽瞳敢保证，整个香港都找不出第二个敢这样跟赵爵说话的人。  
“嗯嗯……别啰嗦了我累了……你下次有消息再打给我吧……”在强行结束通话的时候，脾气暴躁的展耀突然露出了一丝玩味的微笑，“嗯，再见。”  
“小老鼠？”展耀冲着白羽瞳喊了一声。  
“是老虎！不是！赵爵个老不死的！”无论白羽瞳怎么反对，都没能让喜欢给人起外号的赵爵改掉对他“小老虎”的“爱称”，显然，现在这个外号不但传到了展耀耳朵里，还被他进行了二次的“改良”。  
终于在白羽瞳面前扳回一城的展耀噗嗤一声笑出来，却又跟了一声痛吟，他没有挂水的右手抵着自己的小腹，弓起了腰背。  
“伤口疼？”白羽瞳伸手去扶他，“你不要这么紧绷，会更扯到伤口的。”  
展耀的脸色惨白，额角眼见着已经有薄汗透出，他的眼睛红红的，似乎下一秒就要哭出来，“伤口疼，胃也疼……好难受……”  
“抗生素容易刺激胃，我去给你拿粥。”  
“吃点东西，会好些。”白羽瞳强硬地把弓着身子的展耀重新按回床头，惹来展耀一个毫无威慑力反而因为水汽而显得格外柔弱的眼刀。  
白羽瞳想起自己小时候曾经在雨天遇到的一只幼小而虚弱的野猫，明明全身湿漉漉的等着人类的救助，偏偏又要亮出还没有长出利刃的爪子想要把任何接近的生物驱赶出自己的领地。  
白羽瞳左手覆在展耀的胃上，把展耀自己正握着的拳头挤开，右手递过粥碗，“你放松一点，再乱动真的会扯开伤口的。”似乎还嫌这样不够吓唬展耀，白羽瞳又补了一句，“那样留下的疤会很丑的。”  
展耀咬着牙不想在白羽瞳面前再哼出声来，于是也分不出什么像样的精力去反驳白羽瞳这哄小姑娘的鬼话，他去接白羽瞳手里的白瓷碗，在抬起手臂时吐出一声重重的鼻息。  
“自己能喝吗？要不要我喂你？”白羽瞳怕他是扯到了伤口好心问了一句，却好像被展耀会错了意以为是在笑话他，展耀冷脸丢下一句“不用”，挖了一勺粥就往嘴里送。  
于是展耀的脸色一下子变得很精彩，他微张着漂亮的唇瓣小声地倒着气，眼睛一下子就被激得通红，一口粥吞也不是，吐也不是， 等好不容易囫囵着咽下去了，眼角已经闪着点水光了。  
“怎么还是个猫舌头？我的小少爷啊，你这怎么全身上下都娇滴滴的？”白羽瞳笑他。  
“滚！你才少爷呢！我看你像兔爷！爪子拿走不要碰我！”展耀被白羽瞳逗得炸毛，他自小身量纤细，面容精致，又是个高冷不好相处的天才儿童，免不了被同龄的人霸凌，被包养或者去卖身的流言，不过是展耀所遭受的冰山一角。  
“我就当你夸我帅了。既然展少爷用不上小的，那我就告退了。”白羽瞳在黑道里摸爬滚打着长大，展耀这点小打小闹的污言秽语自然不会放在心上，不过他也不用对着个委托人卑躬屈膝。  
展耀虽然还在发烧，胃的附近却是一片冰凉，刚刚被白羽瞳暖烘烘的大手捂着正是舒服，随着白羽瞳起身要走，才因为热食而勉强平息一点的胃痉挛反而愈发严重。展耀几乎眼前发黑，胸口梗住发不出一丝声音来，背上一阵一阵冒出冷汗，只觉得身体都要从中间被撕扯开来，他顾不上腰间的伤口，头抵着蜷起来的膝盖，右手抵在胃上，整个人缩成了一团。  
白羽瞳被他吓到，急忙接过展耀手里摇摇欲坠的粥碗，从后面环住展耀的背。白羽瞳的手沿着展耀的手臂一路探到他护着的地方，摊开手掌让自己的热度传递过去。  
“展耀，放松……没事了……”展耀紧贴着白羽瞳胸膛的背还在微微颤抖着，真正把他整个人抱在怀里的时候，白羽瞳才发觉展耀比他想象中更加瘦弱。  
似乎是忍过了一波疼痛，展耀屏着的鼻息终于放开，他睁开眼睛，哑着嗓子说了一句“我没事了，不用了……”  
“别逞强了。”虽然两个人才打了没几次交道，展耀的死要面子白羽瞳已经领教得彻底。  
白羽瞳怕姿势变动惹得展耀又疼起来，也只是让他背靠着自己借力，帮他暖着上腹，慢慢等着疼痛散去。  
“你再吃点，暖暖胃。还要补充体力。”见展耀渐渐平息下来，白羽瞳把粥碗又递过去。  
“嗯。”展耀难得的乖顺，安安静静地吃起粥来。  
白羽瞳的手一直轻轻捂在展耀的胃上，等展耀情况不再严重时，白羽瞳才发觉他们的姿势有些太亲密了，展耀支起膝盖倚着他的样子，简直像是撒娇着躺进恋人怀里了。  
白羽瞳低下头，眼观鼻鼻观心，念着这是我的委托人，杀手三大法则第一条就是不能爱上委托人【注】——不对啊我又不是杀手，为什么要遵循什么鬼杀手法则。也正是因为白羽瞳低头，才发现展耀的整个耳朵已经红透了，甚至一路蔓延到脖颈都散发着淡淡的粉色。  
对了，展耀还没有穿衣服。心念一动，白羽瞳更觉得展耀的皮肤光滑柔腻，连他因为出汗而散发出的一点不太明显的体味都好像充满了荷尔蒙。  
“我吃完了……”好在展耀出声打断了白羽瞳的取向自我怀疑之旅。  
“你自己捂着点。”白羽瞳慢慢松开手，让展耀被碗壁暖热的手护住胃，然后又让他靠着枕头坐好。  
“还疼吗？”  
展耀摇摇头。  
“要不要再吃点？”  
“吃不下了。”  
“要不我一会儿去给你买点胃药吧？”  
“有止疼药吗？”  
“嗯，公孙给你留了止疼药，说你醒了可能会需要。我去给你拿。”  
白羽瞳倒水拿药的时候顺手上网查了查胃痉挛的缓解方法，回头就问展耀，“要不要去给你买个热水袋啊？”  
展耀虚弱地摇摇头，“我没事。”  
“那你要再睡会儿吗？”白羽瞳拉了把椅子坐在展耀床边，他见过的伤患不少，病号却不多，而且平日里打交道的不是五大三粗的爷们，就是比男人还男人的女汉子，哪遇到过展耀这样看起来一碰就会坏掉的瓷娃娃，可真是被展耀吓坏了，“我看着你，要是还难受我就给公孙打电话。”  
受伤和连日高烧引起的虚弱让展耀异常疲惫，他闭上眼睛摇摇头，在上升的血糖里又昏昏欲睡起来。  
白羽瞳帮他躺下，给他盖好被子，“睡吧，一会儿我替你拔针。”  
展耀呼吸渐缓，却在陷入睡眠前突然开口，“白sir，我能知道你的名字吗？”  
白羽瞳沉默了一下，“白羽瞳。”  
“怎么写？”  
“羽毛的羽，瞳孔的瞳。”  
展耀的嘴角挑了挑，“这名字像个女生。不过……你确实有一双很好看的眼睛。”  
白羽瞳没有回嘴，他现在需要展耀好好休息，而并不是挑起另一场唇枪舌战。  
过了一会儿，展耀又轻轻地说了一句，“白羽瞳，谢谢你。”  
“你已经谢过了。”  
“在我八岁母亲过世后，再也没有人像你这样照顾过我了。”  
白羽瞳挠了挠自己的鼻子，似乎不擅长接受这样的夸奖似的，“你是委托人嘛，我做事向来都是讲究完美的。何况你还是赵爵的侄子。”  
“真煞风景……你至少可以夸我好看嘛……”展耀嘟囔了一声，歪过脑袋，终于再也没有说话了。

白羽瞳没敢走，之前展耀昏迷了两天，公孙说他体质太弱白羽瞳还不太信，眼见着今天展耀在自己面前来这么一遭，白羽瞳才发现自己甚至比面对那些生死之间的危机时刻还要更加紧张，仿佛铁硬的心肠也被那只小猫用爪子和牙齿强硬地挠坏保护层，露出柔软又温柔的内里来。  
白羽瞳数着展耀均匀的呼吸，从他纤长的睫毛，高挺又精致的鼻子，一路打量到他微微嘟起的嘴唇。展耀的唇形生得漂亮极了，猫咪一样嘴角微微扬起，好像总是带着一点笑意，那份笑意配上他亮晶晶的眼睛，更被衬出一份灵动和狡黠来。  
展耀的脸上还带着点因为发烧而导致的潮红，有些像喝醉了酒，又像是害羞红了脸，白羽瞳不禁想起被自己圈在怀里的展耀那红到快要透明的耳朵。白羽瞳笑笑，忍不住伸手去摸摸展耀的脸。  
展耀也有所感应似的，转向热源，用自己滚烫的额头去蹭白羽瞳的掌心，像只撒娇的猫仔。  
“白羽瞳……”做贼心虚的白羽瞳猛地抽回手，才发现展耀只是闭着眼睛在说梦话。  
白羽瞳腹诽了一句睡觉也不安生，老老实实去给展耀拧了毛巾擦脸降温。  
展耀的吊瓶打完时，热度终于退下去了。白羽瞳给他拔了针，又替他掖了掖被角，才关灯离开，“晚安，展小猫。”

因为不放心展耀而没出去晨跑的白羽瞳一大早在客厅里举哑铃，在自己的喘息里，他隐隐约约听到有人说话，声音不大听不清内容，只觉得哼哼唧唧的委屈得很。  
等他再立起耳朵听，那个声音又大了点，带着点气急败坏，这下白羽瞳终于听明白，那是展耀在喊自己的名字。  
“白羽瞳——”白羽瞳进门的时候，展耀已经自己坐起来一点，“你怎么才来！喊得我累死了！”  
白羽瞳没好意思告诉展耀他的声音实在比小猫崽大不了多少，要不是自己听力过人，展耀怕是要喊得自己背过气去。  
“看着很精神嘛！”白羽瞳走过去摸展耀的额头，触手有些潮汗，温度却是正常了。  
“爪子拿开！”展耀对着白羽瞳皱了皱鼻子，“我身上难受，我要洗澡！”  
“你这才刚好点，别折腾了行吗？”展耀看起来确实恢复良好，这都有精力闹人了，白羽瞳心想。  
“出汗了好难受。你想想，这要是换你，你能忍吗？”  
白羽瞳不知道展耀是知道他有洁癖故意戳他的死穴，还是单纯的运气好，这话一说出来，白羽瞳立刻就觉得刚刚运动流的汗在身上开始发黏发痒，浑身不自在。  
“你老实点，我去给你洗毛巾擦擦。”  
虽然嚷着“我要洗澡”的时候颐指气使得像个不讲理的小公子，在白羽瞳拎着展耀的指尖把他的胳膊抬起来的时候，展耀却又显得异常乖顺，那副低着头、由着白羽瞳摆弄的样子，倒真像个大号的布娃娃了。  
滚烫的毛巾从展耀的身上滑过，激得他下意识的一抖，纤细的骨头却被白羽瞳牢牢捏住，让人生出些无处可逃的不安。在日光下，展耀的皮肤显得更加润白，也不知是被烫的，还是因为在他人面前展露身体而引起的羞赧，展耀的身上渐渐现出淡淡的粉红色来。  
白羽瞳本想再讥讽一下展耀这惯于被伺候的少爷性子，却因为展耀的沉默而失了兴致，反而让两人间这份寂静更显尴尬。不过白羽瞳还是尽职尽责地帮展耀擦了身，还找出一套新的睡衣帮展耀套好。  
展耀低头摆弄着扣子，过长的袖口遮住他半个手掌，只露出一小截细长的指头。他虽然身高跟白羽瞳差不多，但身形太过瘦弱，白羽瞳穿着正好的衣服松松垮垮的荡在他身上，从没有系好第一个扣子的领口，露出大片皮肤和一小块锁骨的阴影来。  
白羽瞳不自觉地吞咽了一下，正赶上展耀抬起头，他的头发软趴趴地垂下来一点，让这个仰视白羽瞳的表情显得更加纯良无辜。展耀伸出一小截舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，声音里终于不见了刚醒时那点戾气而带上些颇有客人自觉的讨好，“白羽瞳，我饿了。”  
“我不想喝白粥。”看着白羽瞳端上来的东西，展耀一下子垮了脸。  
“那你想喝什么粥？”  
“只能喝粥吗？”展耀瘪瘪嘴， “那我要喝海鲜粥，白羽瞳，你去生记帮我买好不好？”  
展耀说的是一家经营粥品茶点的老字号，单从白羽瞳家开过去就要半个多小时，更别说常年排队的自取队伍了。白羽瞳眯了眯眼睛，不知道展耀只是嘴挑，还是想要把他从家里支开几个小时。  
展耀并没有被白羽瞳锐利的眼神吓到，反而一脸期待地盯着他看。于是白羽瞳扬起一边嘴角笑笑，“海鲜粥，可以啊，我给你做。”  
“你还有这个本事呢？”展耀瞪着眼睛，微张着嘴，显然被白羽瞳这一手吓到。  
“先把早饭吃了，中午才有海鲜粥。”  
“哦。”展耀低下头，用勺子把碗里的粥搅了好几个圈。  
白羽瞳打电话订了材料，收拾了一圈厨房又洗了个澡，刚从浴室出来就听到展耀猫儿一样可怜兮兮地喊他。  
“又怎么了？”  
“我想吃水果。”  
“家里只有苹果。”  
“那就吃苹果。”  
“我要吃切块的。”等白羽瞳洗好苹果，展耀又提出了新的要求。  
白羽瞳挑了挑眉，还是依言把苹果切了小块装碗，还配了个吃甜品的小叉子，“还有什么要求？要不要我喂你？”  
展耀做出了一个标准的商业假笑，自己抢过了那个水晶碗。

这一上午，展耀至少又喊了白羽瞳三次，一会儿说自己无聊要白羽瞳陪，一会儿又吵着伤口疼，一直到白羽瞳不堪其扰，把展耀的公文包扔给他，才让展耀终于沉浸在论文里消停下来。  
白羽瞳给展耀送午饭的时候，他还在低头专心地读着手里的文稿，时不时做上几笔批注。  
“悠着点，伤员。”白羽瞳把碗递给展耀，自己开始弯腰收拾展耀铺了满床的文件。  
“哎你别收我没看完……”  
白羽瞳已经拿起一篇论文，翻回首页，抚平褶皱，跟第二篇论文整整齐齐地叠起来了，边角恨不得用尺子卡齐。  
展耀盯着他一丝不苟的动作，笑了笑，“白sir，你的强迫症和洁癖要不要我给你治治啊？看在你帮了我忙的份上，我不收你咨询费。”  
“喝你的粥。”  
展耀憋着笑，吹了吹勺子里的粥。  
“唔……好吃！” 展耀一口粥咽下去，眼睛都发出光来——米粒软糯入味，海鲜却是鲜嫩爽滑，竟然比生记的味道还要好。他惊喜地看了一眼白羽瞳，又忍不住闭上眼睛去回味舌尖上绵柔的触感，“白羽瞳你这手艺简直比餐厅主厨还厉害。”  
白羽瞳笑笑，厨艺只是他打发时间平复心境而培养的小爱好，这还是第一次与他人分享，好像滋味也不坏。  
“慢点吃，别又烫到了。”  
“哼。”展耀一秒收起对白羽瞳的夸奖，低头去粥里翻虾仁。  
“白羽瞳，晚上我想吃清蒸鱼，煎扇贝和油焖虾。”  
“我是欠了你的？”  
“我是委托人，还是赵爵的侄子，你呢，可是个做事力求完美的人，这可是白sir自己说的。”  
白羽瞳头一回生出了点引狼入室的感觉，偏偏又对展耀硬不下心肠，好看的皮囊固然可贵，可这样有趣的灵魂实在更加难得。“行吧，晚上吃清蒸鱼，不过可不是看在委托的份上。”  
展耀歪着头，眨了眨眼睛。  
“我是因为你好看。”  
小猫儿扬起下巴，一脸得意，“那当然。”  
大病后精神不济的展耀吃饱没多久就困了，握着论文的手也轻轻垂下来。白羽瞳看到他头一点一点的，从他手里轻轻抽出那几页纸，“睡一会吧。”  
“白羽瞳……”展耀眯着眼睛被放到枕头上躺倒，声音黏糊糊的像是在梦呓， “晚上我要吃草莓。”  
本以为展耀有什么大事要交代，刻意停了手上的活去听他说话的白羽瞳哑然，突然发现自己认识展耀之后笑得实在有点多。

如果可以再来一次，白羽瞳一定会选择去生记给展耀买那碗海鲜粥。  
展耀被白羽瞳喂刁了嘴巴，每天的花样越来越多，不是早上想喝现磨的豆浆，就是宵夜想吃手包的云吞，一会儿闹着要吃牛排，一会儿又想吃意面。水果得去皮切块，明明自己胃不好，还动不动就要求吃冰淇淋。  
白羽瞳但凡皱皱眉毛，展耀就要搬出那套完美主义执行人的说辞，明摆着利用白羽瞳言出必行的强迫症和对赵爵那点敬畏；白羽瞳要是数落展耀两句，那更难办，展耀一准露出一副可怜巴巴的样子去牵白羽瞳的衣袖，小声说着“我伤口疼”。  
现在白羽瞳倒是真的怀疑展耀是赵爵派来整自己的了，这哪是委托人，这就是个难伺候又不领人情的猫主子吧。  
“我说展博士，我看你这伤也养得差不多了，是不是该回去了？”  
“你赶我走啊？”  
“以你叔叔的本事，你养伤的这一周，事情应该都处理好了吧？我想，你应该不会再有生命安全了。”  
“万一呢？我看他本事也不怎么样嘛，还没有白sir你靠谱呢。”展耀又露出那副小动物一样惨兮兮的表情，“白sir，你就行行好，再让我住一周吧。你看我伤口都还没长好呢，我这个人生活技能不太行的， 没有你照顾我，我又病了怎么办？我肯定要把自己照顾到发烧胃疼的。”  
现在白羽瞳已经能够清楚地分辨展耀是在演戏了，但这并不能帮助他狠下心拒绝这样的展耀，尤其是在之前近乎纵容的迁就之后，再出口的拒绝总像是不近人情的残忍了。  
“最多一周。”  
“我保证。”  
“我是要按天收费的。”  
“我今天就给白sir打尾款。”  
“晚上想吃什么？”  
“海鲜烩饭！”

白羽瞳也不是没有联系过赵爵，只不过这老狐狸不知存了什么心，说自己也做不了展耀的主，推得一干二净。  
白羽瞳怎么想自己最近也没有得罪过赵爵，他给的几个单子都完成得漂漂亮亮，再说，赵爵能图自己什么呢？  
“对了小老虎，我有单生意，你要不要接？”  
“展耀怎么办？”  
“他又不是三岁，还得要个监护人陪着吗？”  
“你是说……就把他留在我家？”白羽瞳心里转了几个念头，这是赵爵在给展耀制造机会，还是向自己示好？  
“接啊，为什么不接？”我倒要看看，展耀能翻出什么花来。

“我出门办点事，如果回来得晚了，你就自己叫外卖吃。”  
“工作啊？”展耀看着一身纯白的大衣的白羽瞳正仔细戴上一对白手套，他脚边放着一个纯黑的公文箱，仔细一看，他的右脚踝还隐约有一块形状凸了出来。  
“你很好奇？”白羽瞳抬眼问他。  
“我不好奇。好奇心害死猫，我的处世哲学一向是别人的事情少问少管。”展耀的眼神放肆地把白羽瞳从头到脚打量了几个来回，“我只是觉得，你穿这身很帅。”  
“行了，回去躺着吧。”白羽瞳揉了揉展耀的头毛，把展耀从玄关往回推了推。  
“早点回来。”  
“嗯。”  
关上大门，白羽瞳从兜里掏出一只手机，亮着的屏幕上，正是他家里的实时监控。

这一单的任务并不复杂，大部分时间白羽瞳都在他选定的观察点陪着那名狙击手盯梢而已，并不需要他亲自出手，为了保险，白羽瞳甚至还找了赵富来帮自己的忙。  
于是白羽瞳得以更加仔细地盯着展耀的活动。  
在门口送别了白羽瞳，展耀先是站到客厅窗边向外看了一会儿，似乎是在确认白羽瞳的车子。又过了二十分钟，展耀开始在白羽瞳的公寓里四处溜达。  
展耀的第一个目标是白羽瞳的书房。  
白羽瞳心里一紧，放大了那个房间的画面。  
展耀并没有翻箱倒柜，只是好奇宝宝一样，背着手一本本去瞧白羽瞳书架上的专业书。很快，展耀就兴致缺缺地把目标转向了白羽瞳的书桌。  
白羽瞳的桌子也很有他本人的风格，没有任何装饰物，精简到只有一个笔筒，一个木制的小盒子，和他的电脑。展耀的手指在键盘上轻轻拂过，并没有试图去开机，反而百无聊赖地去拨白羽瞳笔筒里的签字笔玩。  
他最后才伸手去把那个小盒子拿起来，却没找到打开的地方。展耀把它拿在手里把玩了几圈，用手指去触摸缝隙和纹理，又转着角度观察了几圈，这才露出一个自信的笑容，指尖微动，触动了盒子的机关。  
这是白羽瞳托人做的机关盒子，虽然不是什么了不起的保险手段，但展耀解开的时间还是让白羽瞳在屏幕前不禁赞叹展耀的机敏过人。  
盒子里没有装什么值钱的东西，只是一摞名片，展耀撇撇嘴，猜也许这是白羽瞳的客户名单，又烫手似的把盒子复原放了回去，逃一样离开了白羽瞳的书房。  
以展耀解开那个盒子的手法，若是肯在这间屋里里好好找寻一番，定能发现这屋子里有许多的隐藏空间——那都是白羽瞳收藏武器的地方。但展耀显然对白羽瞳的秘密毫不感兴趣，他在房间里走马观花地看了一圈，发现白羽瞳家里没有摆什么照片或是纪念品，只有功能性的家具却没有任何装饰物，连衣柜里都只有单调的白色，对主人性格的揭露大概也只有强迫症洁癖严重，和缺乏起码生活情趣。  
展耀又去了厨房，这次他反而更像个登堂入室的小偷，挨个打开白羽瞳的抽屉和橱柜，寻找着被藏起来的零食。一无所获的展耀最后拉开了冰箱冷冻室的门，如愿以偿地找到了半盒冰淇淋——白羽瞳每次只让他吃一勺，这下可再也没有人管着他了。  
展耀把论文在茶几上铺开，自己抱着冰淇淋在沙发上愉快地进行着学术研究。  
行啊，展耀，还学会偷吃了。白羽瞳看得青筋直跳，那点试探展耀的心思早已不知道什么时候被展耀不肯好好听话的生气取代。今天晚上展小猫没有海鲜吃了！白羽瞳忿忿地想。  
“白sir，‘鹰’准备行动了。”赵富的声音在耳麦里响起。  
“知道了。”白羽瞳收起监控的手机，把注意力重新放回任务上。

白羽瞳回家的时候，下午的阳光正好。盘着腿窝在沙发一角的展耀被镀上一层金色的光晕，正在笔记本电脑上噼里啪啦地打着字。  
“你回来啦？”听到开门的动静，展耀才抬起头，露出了一个大大的笑容，白羽瞳的心跳似乎停了一下，这样的展耀居然有点可爱。  
白羽瞳努力板着脸，去厨房归置食材——最后还是给展耀买了鱼——这是为了不听展耀满嘴的歪理图个清静，白羽瞳劝自己，而且我没给他买螃蟹，也算是罚他了。  
“展耀！”白羽瞳打开冷冻室的门，“惊讶”地喊他，“你是不是偷吃冰淇淋了！”  
展耀没出声，白羽瞳往客厅一瞄，展耀早就抱着电脑蹑手蹑脚地溜回房间了，顺便还给白羽瞳留下了一个文稿满茶几满沙发都是的烂摊子。  
“展——耀——”  
“你别那么大声吼我，我头疼。”展耀侧躺着蜷成一团，大半张脸都埋在被子里装死。  
“白羽瞳，你这个房子布置地怎么一点生活气息都没有啊？连酒店房间都比你这儿有人味儿。”吃晚饭的时候，展耀照例要给白羽瞳找不痛快，“你就没个童年照片，没点纪念品什么的？”  
“没有。”  
“白羽瞳，你这样是找不到女朋友的，连男朋友都要嫌弃……”  
“今天你趁我不在家偷吃冰淇淋的事……”  
“今天的鱼好像特别新鲜……”  
白羽瞳冷哼了一下，跟我斗。  
白羽瞳的得意还没持续上三秒，就在看到手机来电人时脸色骤变。  
“姐……”  
展耀对着白羽瞳那低眉怂眼的样子挑了挑眉，白羽瞳你还会变脸呢？  
“我这儿不太方便……”白羽瞳一直走到客厅，展耀都能隐隐听到对面传来女子尖锐的声音，震得白羽瞳直皱眉，“真的，我真有活儿……”  
白羽瞳回头看了一眼展耀，连着嗯了好几声，最后苦着脸说了句，“好我知道了……一小时吧……”  
“你还有个姐姐呢？”展耀看到白羽瞳吃瘪心情大好的样子，咬着叉子笑眯眯地看他。  
“晚上我要出去一趟，你先睡觉，记得吃药。”  
“要很晚吗？”  
“可能吧。”  
“哦……”  
“幸好家里已经没有冰淇淋可以让你偷吃了。”白羽瞳眼见着展耀情绪有点低落，一句话又给他惹得炸毛龇牙。

今晚白家姐姐有笔大生意要谈，身边缺个放心的打手。白羽瞳一脸嫌弃地看着那帮大佬们虚与委蛇了好几个小时，酒色财气轮了几圈，好不容易才跟着姐姐得以脱身。  
“这么晚了，就在我这儿住吧。”白磬堂的宅子一直有白羽瞳的房间，知道他有洁癖也每天有人打扫。  
白羽瞳愣了一下，“不了姐，你这规矩太多，还是自己家里自在，那我先走了啊。”  
“以前不都是在我这住的嘛，死小子。”白磬堂对着扬长而去的车尾灯骂了一句。  
不知道展耀晚上都干什么了？大佬们聚会的地方为了安全屏蔽了手机信号，白羽瞳才刚有功夫拿出手机上的监控看了一眼。  
本以为会看到一片漆黑的白羽瞳没想到展耀竟然还在客厅等他。展耀的手里还握着电视遥控器，却已经蜷在沙发上睡着了。  
你这窝成一团的睡姿到底跟谁学的？睡觉也不盖个毯子是发烧没烧够是不是？我一共出门两次怎么你就没一次听话的？  
白羽瞳咬牙切齿地把油门又踩深了一点，在深夜留下一阵发动机的轰鸣。  
这还是第一次半夜回家时，家里亮着暖色的灯，有人在等他。电视机里还响着毫无营养的偶像剧台词，白羽瞳却觉得这一刻安静得能听到展耀清浅均匀的呼吸。  
白羽瞳托着展耀的膝窝和后背把他抱起来，正睡得有些发冷的展耀自动靠向白羽瞳这个热源，把自己的头抵在白羽瞳的胸肌上蹭了蹭。  
被放在床上的时候，展耀的意识似乎清醒了一点，“羽瞳？你回来啦？”  
“嗯。睡吧。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”

在那个令人心生温暖的夜晚之后，白羽瞳发现自己更加难以拒绝展耀对他生活的入侵了。  
他会在展耀的软磨硬泡下陪他看超级英雄电影，会开始关注今日超市里什么水果和海产比较新鲜，会在路过甜品店时想起展耀吃到小蛋糕时幸福的表情，甚至离开家时也想时刻关注着展耀的情况——不是为了怀疑或是监视，就只是想要看看他。  
白羽瞳把自己心里的悸动归结于独处惯了的自己对新情况产生的不良反应——好在马上就要结束了，白羽瞳想，马上展耀就要离开，从此他们的生活将再也没有交集。展耀会继续当他的大教授和大顾问，甚至此生都不会知道白羽瞳手上沾过多少鲜血。而自己仍将游走在黑夜中，并不向往自私地将光明拥入怀中。  
“明天就走了吧？”白羽瞳做了一桌子展耀喜欢的菜，“恭喜你痊愈啊。”  
“白羽瞳，你就没有什么话想对我说吗？”展耀一反常态，一块鱼肉被他用筷子戳了个稀巴烂。  
“那……祝你再也没有用到我的机会？”  
“白羽瞳你是肌肉长到脑子里了吗？”  
“展耀，我换号码了，以后不要联系我了，也不要跟你叔叔走得太近了。我们……都不是什么好人……你好好做你的学问，下次见到你的书，我会买一本支持你的。”  
“白羽瞳……”展耀深深地望进白羽瞳的眼睛里，抿着嘴唇，眼角发红。但白羽瞳并没有回应展耀夹杂着委屈和期盼的目光，而是低下头，吃了一口白饭。  
于是展耀的眼神也渐渐黯淡下来，他轻轻把筷子放下，“我吃饱了，去休息了。”  
“展耀……”白羽瞳本想让他再吃点，却觉得自己缺乏立场怎么也开不了口。  
没等到白羽瞳后文的展耀转身离开，冷冷地丢下一句话，“既然白sir无话可说，那我走了。”

当天晚上，向来想睡就睡想起就起的白羽瞳第一次失了眠。他无法解释心里那种又酸又涩、胀得难受的情绪，只好在天刚蒙蒙亮时决定去晨跑发泄一下，顺便给展耀买上一屉他喜欢吃的虾饺——展耀昨天晚上没怎么吃东西，早上一定很饿。  
运动完精神了许多的白羽瞳拎着虾饺和肠粉推开家门的时候，突然发现家里的气氛不一样了。不是能够具体说明的温度或是气味，不是声音也不是光线，倒像无端崩断的一根弦，莫名陷出的一个洞，心里突然无所依凭，空荡一片。  
白羽瞳慢慢推开展耀住了两周的客房房门，床已经被铺得整整齐齐，连余温都不曾留下。  
展耀走了。  
白羽瞳木然地把买回来的早餐在餐桌上一样样摆好，甚至下意识地放了两套餐具。  
从来不肯早起一点点，连叫他吃早饭都要用食物诱哄的展耀，喊着反正还要睡不喜欢叠被子的展耀，喜欢坐在沙发的角落里等白羽瞳回家的展耀，喜欢把自己打印出来的论文铺得到处都是的那个展耀，连一句再见都没有留下，就跟他突然出现在白羽瞳生活中一样，突然地消失了，把自己留下的痕迹也清理得干干净净。  
白羽瞳想起什么，猛地冲进自己的房间打开衣柜，那里放着他给展耀准备的衣服，几乎是按照他被血迹毁掉的那一套一样的款式买的，皮鞋，西装，衬衫，藏蓝色的大衣，展耀一件都没有拿走。  
但展耀穿走了白羽瞳亲手给他穿过的那套家居服和一双猫咪拖鞋，还顺手了白羽瞳初见时穿的那件纯白的大衣。

我只不过是习惯了家里多个人而已，展耀不过在我这住了两周，那我也只需要两周，就能回到过去的心境——白羽瞳给自己定下了颓废的期限。  
第一个两周，他试图过回自己的规律生活。有工作的时候专心工作，没工作的时候就在家训练。曾经习惯的日子如今体验起来就像是忘记放调料而滋味过于寡淡的食物，白羽瞳甚至难以理解自己以前是怎么坚持下来的。他想起展耀对自己“缺乏生活情趣”的评价，于是白羽瞳开始一整天一整天地研究食谱，一盘盘色香味俱全的菜被盛出来，又原样扔掉。白羽瞳开始看没营养的好莱坞电影，开始养了一盆叶片嫩圆的多肉，甚至考虑要不要开始学习制作甜品。在一个盯着肥皂剧发呆的深夜里，白羽瞳意识到，自己想起展耀的次数太多了。  
第二个两周，白羽瞳想，两周不行，那我就用双倍的时间摆脱你。他开始拒绝赵爵的电话，因为他怕自己忍不住问起展耀的消息。连蒋翎打电话来告诉他最近道上出了大事，有人在针对甘力源的帮派，也被白羽瞳臭骂了一顿跟我有什么关系让他死去。他推掉了其他人安排的工作，甚至不惜得罪自家大姐，因为在等待的无聊间隙里，他总是想要拿出手机上的监控，看看他的猫咪会不会突然出现，趾高气扬地巡视一圈自己的领地后，去冰箱里偷一盒冰淇淋。他连家门都没有再出过一步，因为去诚治大学见展耀一面，哪怕只是远远地偷偷看一眼这件事实在太容易了。白羽瞳想，抵御诱惑最好的办法就是不让自己处在那样的诱惑面前。  
第三个两周时，白羽瞳意识到，自己对展耀的思念非但没有被时间冲淡，反而愈发强烈了。就像有一股火一直在他心头烧着，让他坐立难安、夜不安枕，让他焦让他恼，也让他束手无策、无所适从。于是白羽瞳打开了他的云盘，那里存着一个多月前，展耀住着时候的全部录像。  
我这样，好像一个变态偷窥狂。白羽瞳自暴自弃地想，还是按照最早的时间点开了播放键。这里面大部分的画面白羽瞳都有印象，毕竟他总是不放心展耀一个人在家——各种意义上的。  
白羽瞳没有跳过任何一帧画面，以同等的时间流逝重新体会了一次展耀曾经鲜活生活在这里的每一秒钟，连画面纯黑，只有展耀呼吸和呓语的睡眠时间也不肯略去。  
在展耀离开的三天前，他接了一个电话。这一段是少有的白羽瞳并没有见过的画面，他拧着眉头，算着自己那天那个时候应该正在帮人处理监控。  
“找我干嘛？”从展耀有点不耐的语气和漫不经心的表情来看，白羽瞳猜打电话来的人是赵爵——这个时间点是巧合，还是赵爵算计好的？  
“你看，都是你给我惹麻烦，以后再帮你我就是傻子！”展耀翻了个白眼，“行吧……当然是我来……我伤没好呢，等着！”  
“我不回去。”展耀像个闹着要离家出走的初中生，“不要！”  
白羽瞳为这熟悉的耍赖的语气正露出一点笑容，却发现展耀抬头飞快地看了一眼监控的方向，然后收回视线笑着说，“因为我喜欢上白羽瞳了呀。”  
白羽瞳的心仿佛被撕扯成了两半，一半为展耀亲口说出的喜欢而滚烫热切，雀跃着欢呼着，另一半却如隔岸观火，冷漠又坚硬，那又怎么样，他给过你机会，是你亲手推走了展耀，你们毕竟是不属于一个世界的人。白羽瞳甚至呆了好一会儿，才倒回去想要弄明白，展耀那个透过显示器看过来的眼神，究竟是巧合还是认真。  
又看了四天，白羽瞳终于看到了展耀离开的那一个早晨。  
事实上，在白羽瞳关门离开的一瞬间，展耀就打开了灯，白羽瞳只能猜想他也跟自己一样，整夜未睡。  
后面的事跟白羽瞳预料的差不多，展耀先去白羽瞳的卧室转了一圈，他把头轻轻埋进白羽瞳的枕头里嗅了嗅，然后打开了白羽瞳的衣柜——他显然看到了白羽瞳为他备下的新衣，但他目标明确地在长款风衣那部分翻找着，白羽瞳竟然也有些佩服他一眼就能认出自己这些在外人眼里都差不多的同色衣服。  
令白羽瞳更加惊讶的是，展耀还去了一趟他的书房。他再次打开了白羽瞳那个装着“委托人”名片的盒子——事实上，盒子里的名字几乎囊括了本市所有排得上号的杀手——展耀仔细翻了翻，然后把自己的名片放在了第一张。  
这倒是很有展耀的风格，他一定在心里偷笑，猜着白羽瞳下次打开盒子时受到惊吓的表情吧。  
然而令白羽瞳背后发冷的是，这一次，展耀大大方方地对着监视器的方向，露出了一个灿烂的笑容。  
展耀一直都知道——白羽瞳喉头发紧，有一瞬间几乎产生一种被毒蛇盯上而想要拔足狂奔的冲动。他深吸了一口气，又把视频倒回去了几秒，这一次，他死死盯着展耀的手。  
白羽瞳看了五次，终于看到在翻动名片的时候，展耀以极快的手法从里面抽走了一片。  
白羽瞳打开自己的盒子，展耀的名片明晃晃地放在最上面。白羽瞳慢慢地从第一张翻到最后，这里面果然少了一张——冯杰——那是甘老大手下最得力的心腹。  
白羽瞳想不通，展耀为什么唯独拿走了这一张，唯一能确定的是，在展耀身上，并不会发生什么“巧合”的事情。白羽瞳脑子里像蒙着一层迷雾，偶尔有一丝灵光闪过，却总是难以抓住。

就在这个时候，白羽瞳的手机响了一下。  
那是白羽瞳的私人号码，展耀曾经通过这个号码开启了两个人之间一场奇妙的缘分，自己曾经宣称会销掉这个号码亲自抹杀这一场相逢。  
白羽瞳最后没能狠下心。  
展耀猜到了，或许说，是赌对了。  
展耀发过来的短信上写着，“丰泰大厦顶楼。”  
白羽瞳向窗外看了一眼，外面天色昏暗，恐怕是一场少见的冬雨的前兆。  
手机又叮了一声，这一次只有两个字，“帮我。”  
白羽瞳抓起外套，冲出了家门。

白羽瞳冲到楼顶的时候，已经飘起了一点小雨，风势渐起，天色也更加阴沉了些。白羽瞳的手按在腰间的枪上，向前踱步，他的心仿佛被一根细线提起，生怕一个转角，看到展耀的尸体，又啪一下摔得粉碎。  
“白羽瞳你好慢，再不来我都要淋湿了！”  
几乎是在看到楼顶正中的小平房上坐着个人的时候，展耀的声音就传过来。  
“你没事吧？”  
展耀坐在墙头，两条长腿轻轻晃着，给了白羽瞳一个大大的微笑，“你果然还是在乎我的。”  
“你闹什么？你知不知道我有多担心？”那点展耀没事而生出的庆幸很快被后怕和自己被展耀耍弄的愤怒取代。  
“担心什么？担心我又被人追杀？还是担心我又动手杀人？”展耀笑得纯良，带着一点他惯有的那惹人喜欢的狡猾，但这个笑容跟展耀对着监视器的笑骤然在白羽瞳眼前重合，让他直觉地感受到有什么不对劲。  
“展耀，我说过，不要再找我了。”  
“又要拿那套‘我们是两个世界的人’的说辞来搪塞我吗？”展耀终于收起了笑容，“白羽瞳，我知道你是什么人，你盒子里那些名片是什么人我也都一清二楚，甚至知根知底。”  
白羽瞳对展耀的身份已经有所怀疑，此刻虽然不至于对展耀说的话完全没有准备，却仍惊讶于展耀的坦诚。  
“我以为我放了名片，你就会明白的。”  
白羽瞳的名片是按照赵爵给出的杀手能力评级排序的，整个榜单上，除了偶尔新入行的生手，就只有一个人白羽瞳从未见过。据传排名第一的杀手最擅长伪造意外和自杀，因此远离警方的视线，他从未失手过，也没有人见过他。甚至还有流言说这个人只是赵爵故作神秘而制造的都市传说，不过是把那些真正因为意外死亡的人头算在这个莫须有的杀手头上罢了。也因为他手法的特殊性，所以白羽瞳从未接到过相关的善后委托。 “你是‘御猫’？”  
“哎呀，开始了。”展耀没有回答白羽瞳，反而搭起手比了个遮阳远望的姿势，尽管现在正是雨天。  
白羽瞳循着他的视线看向远处一幢高楼，那是甘力源一处明面上的财产，有个身影正从高空极速坠落。  
“是谁？”  
“冯杰。”  
白羽瞳暂时还不知道，在二十几层的位置上，那个正冒出浓烟的窗口，燃烧的是被冯杰亲手杀死的甘力源的尸体。但蒋翎的消息，冯杰的名片，甘力源的地产，这些线索已经给了他足够多的灵感。  
一直到冯杰落地摔成一滩七零八落的红色，展耀才把视线重新移回白羽瞳身上，他从西服的内兜里掏出一张小纸片——白羽瞳猜，那是展耀拿走的那张冯杰的名片——随手扔在了风雨里，“白sir，突然发现自己养的猫不是白猫，而是黑猫的感觉如何啊？”  
白羽瞳笑了笑，对着展耀张开了手臂，“还能怎么办，只好给它多喂一条小鱼干了。”  
展耀笑着，从一人高的墙上跳进了白羽瞳的怀中。  
 

 

【注】事实上，东莨菪碱的致幻性并不强，也难以通过吸入的方式起效，需要让人“随意听命于人”的效果往往需要达到中毒甚至是致死剂量才能达到。这里只是为写文做了夸张处理，随手一洒就让对方对自己言听计从的药粉目前还没有证据证明是存在的。  
【注】出自九把刀，杀手系列


	2. 番外一《小野猫》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紧接正文

手放在白羽瞳大腿上若有若无撩拨了一路的展耀终于在白羽瞳拿钥匙开门的时候忍不住扑了上去，白羽瞳分着心一只手还在开门，另一只手则是揽上了整个人贴在自己怀里环着自己脖子的展耀的腰。  
门一打开，白羽瞳就差点被展耀推了个踉跄，还在伸手关门的时候被嫌他分心的展耀轻轻咬了一口。  
牙尖嘴利的小家伙，白羽瞳眼神一暗，一拧身，把展耀摁在玄关边的墙上，又欺身上去牢牢禁锢住他，展耀却丝毫没有在意，只是像沙漠中干渴的旅人一样，舔弄吮吸着白羽瞳的唇。  
这是他们间第一个真正的吻，没有丝毫虚伪的试探，直接攻城略地互不相让，吻得天雷勾动地火，简直像是要撕扯一块对方的皮肉吞吃入腹，好把这三个月缺席的陪伴填补。  
展耀气息急促，倒气的时候从鼻腔里发出一点小兽一样的哼哼声，听起来有些委屈，但实在又惹得人想要欺负他再多一些。偏生这个黑肚皮的小猫手上也不肯老实，一边被亲得五迷三道，一边还要伸手去摸白羽瞳的胸肌和腰线——还好，他喜欢的这些肌肉块块都还在。  
感受着展耀在自己身上确认领地，被摸得又痒又热的白羽瞳也伸手抚上了展耀的腰侧。  
第一反应是展耀好像瘦了点，然后从手掌传来一点微微的颤栗，白羽瞳却没有怜惜展耀的敏感，一路从腰侧摸上去，又贴着锁骨开始解展耀衬衫的扣子。  
展耀挺了挺胸，好看的眉毛弓起来，似乎在不满白羽瞳此时的温柔绅士。  
被雨打湿的外套早就被褪在他们脚下，于是只隔着一件薄薄的衬衫，展耀胸口有什么坚硬的东西蹭着白羽瞳，伴随着刚刚展耀晃动身体时隐隐传来的声音，白羽瞳终于被好奇打败，直接扯开了展耀的衬衫。  
指尖传来的触感让白羽瞳不得不停下这个长得过分的激吻而低下头，眼前的风景却让他几乎忘了呼吸。  
展耀的身体他并不是第一次见，但现在，在那莹白躯干上粉嫩漂亮的两个小奶头上，正夹着两颗小巧的黑色乳夹，随着白羽瞳的拨动，上面挂着的两枚金色的小铃铛，正发出欢快的脆响。  
“你就是带着这个去杀人的？”白羽瞳弹着铃铛，惹得展耀双唇微张，轻喘连连。  
“就这么想我吗？我的小猫儿？”白羽瞳一想着这个最神秘最能干的杀手榜首，杀人的时候竟然带着乳夹在想着自己，就觉得自己硬得发痛。  
“嗯啊……想你……”展耀扬着下巴，眼睛微微眯起，显出白羽瞳没见过的风情来。  
“如果我不出现，你打算怎么办？戴着这个东西，去路上随便找个野男人操你吗？”  
白羽瞳的带着薄茧的指尖轻轻蹭着展耀已经被夹得充血而变成深红色的乳尖，惹得展耀一阵颤栗，抖得铃铛都跟着晃起来。  
“白羽瞳……”展耀的声音带着点恳求，“羽瞳……唔嗯……小白……”他搂着白羽瞳的脖子，努力献上自己的亲吻，想要得到更多的抚慰。  
“回答我，嗯？谁都可以吗？”  
见求饶不行，展耀索性换了方法，他面色无辜地笑笑，“你都不来了，管我是去小巷子里找又脏又臭的流浪汉，还是去高级会所点听话又活好的小鸭子……唔……”  
白羽瞳勾起一边嘴角笑了笑，眼神却显得十分危险，他把自己左手的食指和中指塞进展耀的嘴里制止他的胡说八道，右手摸上展耀左胸那颗已经被体温烘热的铃铛，用力一拽，把整个乳夹强硬地从细嫩的乳头上扯了下来，随手扔到了身后。  
展耀含着白羽瞳的手指发出唔唔的呻吟，瞪圆的眼睛里因为疼痛立刻蓄起了泪水。  
但热辣尖锐的疼痛很快在白羽瞳的揉捏里变成了细密磨人的酥痒，展耀可怜巴巴地看着白羽瞳，明明连纤长的睫毛上都沾了一点湿意，舌头却还不知死活开始舔弄白羽瞳的手指。  
“你喜欢粗鲁一点的吗？”白羽瞳抽出手指，把展耀的口涎抹在他自己漂亮的脸蛋上。  
“喜欢你。”展耀伸出手去拽白羽瞳的领口，把他拉到自己面前接吻，“白羽瞳，你为什么还不来操我？”  
两个人揽住对方的腰侧和肩膀，一边吻着一边跌跌撞撞地往浴室的方向去，若是忽略他们急切解着对方扣子皮带的动作和扔了一路的衣物，简直像是一对在跳着舞的热恋情人了。  
等伸手扒下白羽瞳的内裤时，展耀的眼睛亮了一下，他伸出自己粉嫩的小舌尖沿着唇线舔了一圈，露出了满意的神色。  
没人能对心爱之人这样的肯定而无动于衷，白羽瞳抓着展耀的手放到自己已经被展耀挑逗得硬挺的小兄弟上，“验货还满意吗？”  
“检疫合格。”展耀轻轻捏了捏手里滚烫的性器，凑上去在白羽瞳脸上啄了一下——怎么会不满意，毕竟同居的这段时日，展耀可是偷偷打量了好久，做足了功课。  
两个人站在白羽瞳家的大浴缸里，胸膛贴着胸膛让热水肆意从头上淋下来。  
白羽瞳把洗发水挤在手上又把瓶子递给展耀，正闭着眼睛洗头的时候，却突然感到展耀握住了自己正要软下来的柱身——不对，这不是手的感觉，虽然是被什么柔软的东西紧紧包裹住，但那灵活的覆上来舔弄的软肉，分明是舌头。  
展耀的口腔里并不显得太过高热，但柔嫩的内壁贴着敏感龟头的触感实在美妙得像是顺滑的丝绸，更何况展耀那条总喜欢舔着嘴唇出来招摇勾人的小舌头，正卖力地抚慰着最为敏感的伞状沟。  
白羽瞳没有急着睁眼睛，他仔细地搓着自己刚沾了雨水的头发，好像并没有被人含住要害的自觉。他的冷静自持显然激起了展耀的好胜心，于是展耀更加用力地含下去，一直让硕大的龟头顶到自己喉口，又因为肌肉反射性的收缩把它紧紧箍住，这才终于如愿以偿地在水流声里听到白羽瞳一声乱了节奏的叹息。  
展耀让白羽瞳整根慢慢退出来，一边吸着一边故意发出嗦着棒棒糖的声音，最后才用舌尖戳着马眼，甚至钻进去一点，舔到还带着点咸腥的敏感内里，惹得强壮如白羽瞳，也要被直冲大脑的酸胀和过于强烈的快感逼得有些腿软。  
白羽瞳向后仰了仰头冲洗泡沫，又伸手去摸展耀的脸，在他的下巴上挠了挠。  
“乖。”  
展耀侧过脸，乖巧地舔了舔白羽瞳的指尖，触感又细又痒。  
待白羽瞳终于洗干净头发，抹了一把脸睁开眼时，展耀已经重新把他的小兄弟吃了进去，正一脸无辜地抬头看他。  
白羽瞳的浴缸很大，展耀轻易地跪在他身前露出难得的顺驯姿态，他的头发紧贴着头皮被一把撸向脑后，露出光洁的额头，热水从白羽瞳的身上也流到展耀脸上，让他整个人湿漉漉的像是一只刚从水里探出头的美丽人鱼，带着好奇又天真的神色在打量眼前的人——如果你能忽略从他脸颊里鼓出的男人性器的形状的话。  
见到白羽瞳低头在看自己，展耀又是一个深喉，这一次他强忍住抽噎把白羽瞳含得更深更久，迎向白羽瞳的漂亮眸子里漫上一点樱红的水雾。明知道这是展耀惯会演出的无辜模样，白羽瞳还是觉得自己的阴茎忍不住跳了一下，没有男人能够抵御这种纯洁与色欲的结合。  
白羽瞳伸手去摩挲展耀被水流冲得板正的头发，像是在触摸什么海洋生物光滑的皮肤或是鳞片。展耀得到肯定，也加快了自己的速度，向外拔出时脸颊微缩配合着吸吮，含住时又用舌尖顶弄铃口，再吞到最深，他伸手去握住白羽瞳难以被完全照顾到的柱身根部，随着自己的吞吐一起撸动起来。  
视觉上的冲击和心理上控制欲的满足显然让使出浑身解数的展耀更加难以招架，白羽瞳这一个多月来又因为对展耀的思念不曾纾解过自己的欲望，不一会儿就有了射精的感觉。他的喘息更加低沉，“展耀”，白羽瞳叫着他的名字，指尖从他发丝间穿过，“不一起吗？”  
“你不想射到我脸上吗？”展耀恋恋不舍地吐出白羽瞳的性器，又馋得不行似的，像偷吃冰淇淋一样舔了舔白羽瞳的龟头，“还是你怕自己射得太多会肾亏？”  
白羽瞳看穿展耀这故意挑衅的激将法，他弯下腰轻轻吻了吻展耀的额头，“一会儿你会知道的，到时候我可是不会管你哭着求饶的。”即使明知道是对方的伎俩，男人总还是忍不住想要捍卫自己这方面的尊严的。  
“请使用我。”展耀眼神明亮，笑意动人。  
温柔扶着展耀后脑的大手一个用力，展耀猝不及防地被迫把白羽瞳巨大的尺寸含住，展耀被噎住几乎不能呼吸，白羽瞳已经剧烈地抽插起来，硬挺的东西在口腔里横冲直撞，展耀被晃得眼前发黑，只有努力收好牙齿，把自己当成一个毫无知觉的泄欲玩具。  
好在白羽瞳并没有刻意忍着，他冲撞了几十次，就拔出性器自己撸动了几下，让浓浊的精液喷在了展耀脸上。  
白羽瞳射得又多又急，乳白色的液体挂在展耀的鼻尖，脸颊，嘴角，甚至睫毛上，展耀眨了眨眼睛，然后伸出舌头把嘴角的那几滴卷进了嘴里。  
白羽瞳看到他苦了苦脸，显然并不太喜欢这个味道，有些怜爱地用手捧了清水去帮他冲洗睫毛上的白浊，“你不必这样的，我没有看人吃我精液的爱好。”  
“可是你的东西我都喜欢。” 展耀咂咂嘴，“好浓，白sir这一个多月都没有想着我打飞机吗？”  
“我怕我满足不了某只贪吃的小猫呢。”  
“我很期待。”  
白羽瞳调整了一下花洒的角度，让热水可以温暖展耀有些冰凉的身躯，然后自己直接压着展耀躺倒在浴缸里，两个成年男子被迫把身躯紧贴四肢交缠，但这显然正合他们的意，展耀闭着眼睛让飞散的水流从他额上淅淅沥沥地流下来，扬着脸去跟白羽瞳接吻。  
等展耀重新暖起来，白羽瞳这才关上水，把揉起泡泡的白色浴球往展耀身上招呼。展耀半坐半躺地靠着浴缸任由白羽瞳将他每一寸皮肤每一个指缝照顾周到，不一会儿就无聊地伸脚去踩白羽瞳刚刚射完还软软垂下来的阳物。因为两个人身上都打满了沐浴露，从软嫩的脚掌传来的触感滑溜溜的，十分新奇。  
然而白羽瞳没给这只调皮的小猫咪更多惹是生非的机会，就一把抓住了展耀细细的脚踝——在展耀还在自己这里养伤时，白羽瞳不知道有多少次动过这样的念头，想要用自己的手去测量露在裤脚下的那一截到底有多纤细——从白羽瞳的角度，沿着展耀两条雪白笔直的腿看过去，一直可以看到那片幽深的秘境。  
“不可以吗？”展耀歪了歪头，即使被抬着腿摆出门户大开的姿势，依然带着那股天真又放荡的神色。他的脚趾微微向后勾着，绷着脚背露出足弓漂亮的形状来。  
白羽瞳伸手摸了摸展耀的趾头和脚掌，也许因为展耀很少走路，那里的皮肤依然细嫩柔软，于是白羽瞳又把展耀的整个脚心握在自己的大手里，展耀的脚也很瘦，轻易被包裹，又在白羽瞳有些粗糙的掌纹里，被蹭得细痒难耐。  
展耀扭了扭身子，痒得腰背发酸，他蜷了蜷脚趾，“白sir，我身上还有其他好玩的地方呢。”  
白羽瞳把“让展耀用这又白又嫩的小脚给自己撸一发”记入了待办清单，这才一路沿着滑溜溜的皮肤一路摸上去，拇指轻轻摁住了展耀的乳头。  
因为乳夹和热水，那里依然呈现出健康的深红色，白羽瞳却不去捏，只是绕着乳晕打圈，或者借着沐浴露的滑腻触感一扫而过。这感觉十分新奇，酥麻短暂得几乎积蓄不起快感，而只剩下变绵绵密密的痒，好像从心里一直痒到每一寸肌肉骨骼，展耀发出细碎的呻吟，身体也不自觉地扭动起来，“羽瞳……小白……你不是就想把时间都浪费在浴缸里吧？”  
白羽瞳的食指和中指轻轻夹住了展耀的小乳尖，“我看也没什么不好。”  
“我想要你，想要你操我，想要你用那根又大又硬的鸡巴把我操到起不了床……”  
白羽瞳忿忿地捏了一下展耀的乳头——这个家伙，到底都哪学来的这些勾人的伎俩——终于起身拿起花洒开始给展耀洗干净，像只伺候主子洗澡的铲屎官。  
把展耀从浴缸里捞出来裹好浴巾，白羽瞳直接把人抱到了自己的洗手台上坐好。台子上放着一瓶小小的润滑剂，是展耀刚刚从衣服里顺出来放那的。  
展耀配合地向后微微仰着身子，双手撑住大理石台面，把双脚踩在台子的边缘，摆出M型，露出自己浅褐色的小穴来，小菊花刚刚被洗干净，闪着一点水光，在向白羽瞳发出邀请。  
因为被水浸湿，白羽瞳沾满润滑的第一根手指毫不费力地就顶进了展耀的身体，他将手指打着转，把半透明的滑腻液体细致地涂抹在展耀的内壁。  
展耀并没有什么不适，反而因为终于要真刀实枪地做上一场而兴奋起来。  
白羽瞳看着他一脸期待的表情，又感受到手底下传来的阻力几乎微不足道，直接两指并列，慢慢地挤进了狭窄的穴口。  
明明只是多了一根手指的程度，展耀的身体却紧紧咬着几乎让白羽瞳难以寸进。  
展耀小声倒了几口气，慢慢放缓了呼吸努力让身体放松下来迎接白羽瞳的入侵。白羽瞳的手指在展耀体内小幅度地抽插着，让充满弹性的肌肉被迫撑开接受异物，展耀咬着嘴唇微微忍耐的样子显得十分乖顺，于是白羽瞳倾身去亲他粉嫩的乳尖，刚刚洗澡时从指尖传来的细腻触感实在不只让展耀一个人心痒。  
“嗯……啊……”展耀扬起头，露出脖颈的线条，本已经被揉得松软的穴肉因为突如其来的刺激又收缩起来，夹得白羽瞳指根发痛。  
白羽瞳的舌头轻轻拨弄着凸起的小圆粒，像在唇齿间颠着一颗糖果，亲得展耀右侧的乳首湿漉漉的，自己充血变硬，肿胀起来。  
但这样轻柔的爱抚显然不能满足展耀，他把冰凉的脚踩在白羽瞳的肩头，“小白，重一点……啊啊……”  
白羽瞳从善如流地咬了展耀一口，虽然不太重，但足以让一直在被情欲烧着的展耀又痛又爽，而紧接着的一口吸吮，更是让展耀舒服到头皮都在发麻。  
“左边……左边也要……”白羽瞳只专心含着嘴里的乳粒又吸又咬，备受冷落的另一只小乳头也跟着胀起来，展耀催促的声音里带着点哭腔，却没惹来白羽瞳的同情。  
向来不忌于自给自足的展耀自己伸手想要去揉揉，却打破了身体的平衡，一下子向后仰去，被白羽瞳眼疾手快地捞着腰拦住。  
“好好好，亲亲左边。”白羽瞳先是在展耀唇尖点点哄着，才一口叼住颜色艳红的小乳粒用牙齿轻轻磨起来，展耀发出一声满意的喟叹，又被刺激得哼哼唧唧地喘着。  
在大量润滑和蒸腾情欲的帮助下，白羽瞳扩张的手指不知什么时候已经变成了三根，在展耀身体里深深浅浅地戳着，指节一勾，就撞得展耀叫得变了调。  
展耀的腰又软了软，几乎像没有骨头撑不住身体似的，全靠白羽瞳的手在后腰支撑。  
“呜……”展耀的薄唇微张，爽得一瞬间都失了神，“再碰碰我……小白，好爽……”  
再戳了几下，被白羽瞳搂住的展耀的腰都在微微颤抖，他红着脸，喘得更加情动，在水汽蒸腾的浴室里，几乎气闷。  
眼看着展耀要在洗手台上软成一滩，白羽瞳怕他真的摔着，索性抽出手指，抓着展耀的脚踝把他的腿放下来。  
展耀茫然无措地看着他，年轻的教授像被退去了心智，眼神里只剩下单纯的渴求，看得白羽瞳更是小腹一热。他把展耀的腿放到自己的腰间盘好，又让展耀软绵绵使不上力的手臂挂到自己脖子上，这才托着展耀的小屁股，把他整个人抱起来。  
展耀树袋熊一样牢牢挂在白羽瞳身上，只是从浴室到主卧大床的几步，还要对着白羽瞳的耳根又吹又咬，不要命地去勾他。  
被摔在松软的床里的时候，展耀还来得及做出一个埋怨的神色，但立刻还没说出口的讥讽就因为没根而入的三指变成了拔高的呻吟。  
展耀知道白羽瞳的枪法很好，但现在，这位狙击手的精确打击毫不留情的落在他最为脆弱的腺体上，比性器更加灵活的手指刺戳飞快，丝毫不给展耀任何喘息的机会。  
“慢……”声音被撞得破碎。  
展耀的性器不断涌出清液，在被白羽瞳伸手握住时，展耀觉得自己的血都要烧起来了。  
阴茎被撸动，前列腺被顶弄，展耀的大脑几乎要过载，在强烈到近乎疼痛的双重快感中，展耀顶起腰搭出一道漂亮的弧线，尖叫着射了白羽瞳满手。  
展耀觉得自己快要窒息了，眼前发黑，胸口闷痛，兀自在床上喘着粗气——落在白羽瞳眼里的躯体，覆着一层闪着光的薄汗，关节和胸口开始泛起粉色，配上展耀吐着气的红唇和眯起的眼角，是一副被情欲浸透的模样。  
白羽瞳倾身去吻展耀，胯间已经又挺立起来的滚烫器官顶上展耀的小腹。  
“等……”还没等谈判大师从蓦然而生的危机感中为自己争取到一丝喘息的机会，白羽瞳已经亲自用利刃将展耀劈开。  
因为过量的润滑和刚高潮后的松软，展耀的穴口直接将白羽瞳尺寸傲人的性器整根吞下，并没有撕裂般的疼痛，只是满胀到令人不安。  
白羽瞳没有克制自己抽插的冲动，即使已经射过一发让他并不至于太过急色，可进入展耀身体的感觉实在太好，穴肉松软湿滑，轻易被严丝合缝地顶出自己阴茎的形状来。  
“啊不——”展耀的身体敏感得不像话，明明全身的肌肉都提不起一丝挣扎的力气、只能任由过量的快感将自己灭顶，可偏偏贪吃的穴口却在一次次的撞击中逐渐恢复过来，开始自主又规律地收缩起来，把白羽瞳咬得更紧更深。  
展耀全身颤抖着，被白羽瞳低头咬住了乳尖。  
展耀觉得自己可能失去了几分钟的神智——在眼前的白光和自己失声的惊叫里，再度回过神来的时候，白羽瞳的动作已经和缓了下来，他一边浅浅地操着展耀，一边伸手来摸展耀额角的湿发。  
见展耀眼神再次清明，白羽瞳凑上来吻他，“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”展耀笑盈盈的，抬起修长的腿，盘住了白羽瞳的腰，“还要。”他甚至伸出双臂环住了白羽瞳的脖子，姿态全然依赖。  
白羽瞳被他揽住，下身也只是温柔抽动，快感绵绵密密像春日的雨笼遍全身，展耀觉得自己像被泡在温热的水里，很快从忙着亲吻白羽瞳的唇齿间，露出一点舒服的咕噜声。  
展耀的性器半硬着，湿湿哒哒地向外淌着清液，汇入股间被白羽瞳性器带出来的过量润滑和肠液里，冰凉粘腻。食髓知味的身体渐渐不满足于这点抚慰，后穴开始瘙痒难耐，展耀用小腿蹭了蹭白羽瞳的侧腰，勾引又讨好的意味十分明显。  
“再重一点……小白，再重一点操我……”  
窗外突然响起一声惊雷，展耀全身猛然绷紧，后穴咬得死死，夹得白羽瞳简直又痛又爽，好像肉穴中生出无数小嘴在齐齐吸他。  
白羽瞳“嘶”得吸了一口气，伸手去握住展耀纤细的腰，“害怕打雷吗？”  
展耀还没意识到白羽瞳的意思，上半身已经腾空，被白羽瞳捞起来，他下意识地用腿夹紧白羽瞳的腰，自己伸手去搂白羽瞳好维持平衡。  
白羽瞳的大手托起展耀的屁股，就像刚刚他抱着展耀走到主卧一样，但现在，他的性器还插在展耀的后身。  
“白……白羽瞳……”随着整个人悬空，重量被压在那一肉棍上，白羽瞳得以进入到更深的地方，展耀觉得自己简直要被捅穿。  
“够重吗？”白羽瞳贴着展耀的耳边问他，抱着展耀往往窗边走去。  
随着白羽瞳的步伐，展耀被轻轻地颠起又落下。每一下， 白羽瞳的龟头都要撞到他最深的地方几乎顶得展耀反胃，微微退出的时候展耀又要怕他整根滑出去不得不胆战心惊地用力去夹紧。虽然只有短短几步，但白羽瞳被展耀咬得死死整个背上都是薄汗。  
白羽瞳顺手拉开窗帘，把展耀抵在落地窗上，冰得展耀一个激灵，穴肉一阵蠕动吸得白羽瞳又是一阵从脚底爽到头皮。他倾身去吻展耀，两个人唇齿推挤，唾液交换，让展耀也逐渐从刚刚的紧张中渐渐放松下来。  
白羽瞳松了点力气，展耀立刻往下滑了滑，惊得他双腿一用力，又夹住白羽瞳的腰。  
白羽瞳一手扶住展耀的腰，另一只手摸着展耀修长的大腿，“舍不得下来啊？”  
展耀这才意识到，自己已经可以独立站。  
他试探着放下右腿，脚背绷成一条漂亮的直线，足尖在地上虚虚点了点，才小心翼翼地踩下去。想要放下另一条腿时，却发现白羽瞳捏着他大腿上的肌肉不肯送手，反而再次顶弄起来。  
展耀的身体借靠着身后的落地窗和白羽瞳架着他腿的臂弯而维持着岌岌可危的平衡，踩着地的右脚只能勉强支撑，肌肉绷紧的长腿线条更加好看，也让含着白羽瞳的后穴更加紧绷。  
“展耀，小猫儿……”白羽瞳去咬展耀敏感的耳垂，“你咬得我好紧，好舒服。”  
展耀觉得自己在被浪头高高抛起又落下——落在白羽瞳火热的性器上，简直像是借着体重把自己献上，自己在操弄自己。  
“嗯啊……我……呜……”展耀仰着头，露出白皙的脖颈和小巧的喉结，他微张着嘴发出乱七八糟的呻吟，好像又要在一次次的顶弄中，被情欲卷走神志，“我也……唔嗯……哈啊……好爽……小白……”  
白羽瞳几乎可以感受到自己每次拔出时，展耀的肠肉被自己带出，拼命在挽留。这个姿势让他进得很深，巨大的龟头几乎不用他费力寻找就可以次次狠狠撞上展耀的前列腺。快感直白强烈，像上好的辣椒直冲头顶，迅速在展耀体内积蓄。  
“唔嗯……”展耀的喘息愈发凌乱，“太爽了……啊……我不……”  
展耀觉得自己被掰得过开的腿筋都在微微抖着，随着潮水般一波波涌上来的快感，展耀全身抖着又要迎来一波猛烈的高潮。  
“白……小白……我要……”  
展耀的穴肉疯狂蠕动着，搭在白羽瞳臂弯里的大腿挣扎着，圆润的脚趾因为舒服而不断蜷起又松开。白羽瞳看着眼前的展耀面色潮红，眼神涣散，也知道他快要到达顶端，更加卖力地挺动着把自己送到展耀最深处。  
展耀握住自己的性器，还没等撸上两下，就把白色的浊液喷在了白羽瞳块垒分明的腹肌上，被他麦色的皮肤衬得格外淫靡。  
展耀几乎站不住，白羽瞳抽出性器接住缓缓滑下来的他。  
展耀半眯着眼睛，歪着头，眼角唇梢都是餍足的风情。  
白羽瞳在他凌乱的呼吸里轻轻吻他，指腹扫过他的眼角，“我还没射呢。”  
展耀扬起脸，故意伸着舌头去舔白羽瞳的手，“那你就继续啊。”  
白羽瞳把展耀翻了个，让他的脸贴着落地窗整个跪好，“那我就不客气了。”  
展耀大腿根发软几乎跪不住，被白羽瞳微微分开双腿，从身后挤了进来。后入的位置让白羽瞳进得更深，龟头微微翘起的弧度刮蹭着展耀此时敏感得经不起一点撩拨的腺体，展耀发出一点惨兮兮地呜咽，被完全操透的穴肉却连推拒收缩也做不到，只能硬生生吃下白羽瞳的硕大，被挤出粘稠的汁水来。  
展耀还是软了软腰，支撑不住跌坐下去，刚好坐在白羽瞳挤过来的大腿根上——展耀竟然不知道，白羽瞳原来还能进得更深。  
“太……太深……呜……”连一直放浪着在勾引白羽瞳的展耀，此时也不禁露出一点点恐惧来，他喉管发紧，明知道生理上不可能，却还是觉得自己被白羽瞳顶到反胃恶心，更何况他才刚高潮，被这样凶猛地撞上穴心，每一下都沉稳有力不容抗拒，好像快感被刀斧直接凿进骨头里。  
展耀的脸被摁在擦得明亮的落地扇上，喘息在上面拍出一小片雾气又散开，窗外的大雨当当地敲在玻璃上，把视线扰得并不分明。展耀觉得自己嗓子都要叫哑了，却丝毫换不起身后人的怜惜。  
感官快要过载了，人怎么能在爬到山顶的时候，又攀上另一个高峰呢？  
太超过了，会缺氧的。  
展耀迷迷糊糊地想，没有意识到自己已经哭得满脸都是泪，几乎在抽噎。  
太超过了，会坏掉的。  
展耀下意识挣扎起来，微弱的扭动被白羽瞳的臂弯牢牢锁住，他伸出手去抓展耀堪堪扶着玻璃的手，把自己的手指强硬地塞进展耀的指缝里与他紧紧相握。从展耀身后贴上来的胸膛带着点汗湿，却温暖地要命。白羽瞳从身后咬着展耀的耳朵，只是充满眷恋地去喊展耀的名字，随着他与语气完全相反的狠厉撞击，一次又一次。  
“展耀……展耀……展耀……我的小猫儿……猫儿……猫儿……”  
太超过了，已经要受不了了。  
展耀哭得乱七八糟，眼泪口涎又被摁着蹭得玻璃上也到处都是。全身像是要烧起来，脑子被快感搅得一团浆糊。阴茎明明还半软着，可还在失禁般淌水，跟着身体晃动的幅度，滴在展耀本就已经被打湿的稀疏体毛上。  
白羽瞳的右手环住展耀的腰——展耀的腰太瘦了，可以被白羽瞳的手臂整个环住，于是两个人贴得更加紧密。“邻居们都在看你呢……光天化日下……我们衣冠……楚楚的展博士……被摁在落地窗前，操得全身粉红……”  
太超过了，太羞耻了。  
展耀闭上眼睛，脑子里却止不住跟着白羽瞳的下流情话幻想。他的全身如同白羽瞳所说已经泛起大片大片的红霞，明明嘴上抗拒着，他却偷偷在冰凉的玻璃上蹭着自己没有被抚慰到，一直发痒的小乳头。  
展耀身上冒出一层腻滑细密的汗，哭得通红失神的眼睛还在流着泪，口涎从喘得合不拢的嘴角一路淌到脖颈，身下的性器也像坏掉拧不严的水龙头一直在滴滴答答，肠液和润滑跟着嫩红的媚肉被带出，打出白色的泡沫。白羽瞳觉得自己怀里像抱着一个多汁的果子，只要自己向里捣一下，就会从四处溢出甜美的汁液来。  
他对着展耀后颈处的一块细嫩皮肉咬下去，想要把这颗属于自己的果子完全吞吃入腹——同时，还播下自己的种子。  
展耀猝不及防被咬了一口又被射得满满，全身痉挛着，靠后穴达到了一个干高潮。  
太超过了，要死掉了——  
但如果是白羽瞳，好像什么都可以。  
白羽瞳抱着展耀到床上，两个人搂着温存，展耀好一会儿才找回自己的呼吸。  
“缓过来了？”白羽瞳轻轻揉着展耀的后腰，去吻他。  
“嗯。”展耀嗓子干得厉害，只是勉强挤出一声哼哼。  
“喜欢吗？”  
这下小猫咪倒是眼睛一下子发亮，伸出小舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，一副意犹未尽的样子点了点头。  
“我去给你倒杯水。”白羽瞳刚下床，就被展耀勾住了小拇指。  
一只身上还带着你吻痕和指印的小猫咪，一脸依赖地勾着你的小指尖，睁着他水汪汪的眼睛抬头看你的时候，谁又能说出个不字来呢。  
白羽瞳低头亲亲展耀的额头，把他从床上拉起来。  
踩到地上的时候，展耀才发现自己的后腰和大腿都酸得厉害，刚刚跪在地板上的膝盖现在也站不直，展耀扑进白羽瞳的怀里，把他头埋进他的胸肌，一副赖上他不肯自己迈步的样子。  
白羽瞳没办法，只好又让展耀手脚并用地缠在自己身上，把他抱到客厅，自己再去倒水。  
“我要吃草莓。”展耀捧着杯子坐在白羽瞳的沙发上，他晃着脚，丝毫没有要穿衣服的意思。  
“现在给你订，还要吃什么？”  
“葡萄，蜜瓜，小蛋糕，糖醋鱼，粉蒸贝，冰淇淋……”  
白羽瞳在手机上敲下展耀的食材清单。  
“你这几个月都在忙什么？”  
展耀撅了撅嘴，似乎不太愿意提起这个话题，“报仇。”  
“所以把甘力源整个拔掉了？他到底怎么得罪你了？”  
“用他们一个破烂帮就想换我一条命吗，我还觉得便宜他们了。”  
“是他找人来杀你的？你一个大学教授怎么会得罪这种黑道大佬？”展耀的单子肯定是以诚治大学老师的身份下的，真要动“御猫”，没人会做这样草率的布置。  
“都怪我叔叔。”展耀轻轻哼了一声，“有人找他牵线说需要一个靠得住的心里咨询师。他大概也没想到，真的有人蠢到想要灭口，来动他亲自介绍的人吧。”  
“都解决了？”  
“嗯。”展耀把白羽瞳扑倒在沙发上，“小白，我好想你，你都不来找我。”  
白羽瞳有些心虚地移开视线，“你不累吗？别撩我……”  
“可是我想你了。”展耀用自己还湿得一塌糊涂的柔软后穴去蹭白羽瞳的性器，“还想他了。”  
“你怎么这么浪！”白羽瞳一巴掌拍在展耀的小屁股上，触感弹滑，柔软的臀肉抖出一小排肉浪。  
“我看你分明很喜欢。”展耀张口去咬白羽瞳的锁骨，准备惩罚这个口是心非的坏老鼠。  
“你就不怕被邻居看到？”被展耀压在身下，快要蹭出火来的白羽瞳也只好指了指客厅的落地窗。  
“你这玻璃都是单向的，真当我傻呢？”展耀柔软的小手已经揉上白羽瞳渐渐硬起的肉棍，被渗出的前液弄得满手湿滑。  
他当着白羽瞳的面，伸出舌尖舔了舔手上白羽瞳的体液，在白羽瞳眼睛涨红下身几乎立刻充血的时候，又弯下腰与他交换了一个深吻。  
想要起身的白羽瞳被展耀按住了肩膀，于是他眼睁睁看着展耀扶着自己的柱身，在股间的滑腻处蹭了几下，这才慢慢把龟头吞进去。  
虽然才刚被插入，富有弹性的穴口已经重新紧致起来，把白羽瞳鸡蛋大的龟头紧紧箍住。展耀进得很慢，对白羽瞳来说却极为折磨，肠肉翕动着像是在拼命要把他吸进去，最为敏感的伞状沟被卡在穴口，又紧又痒。  
好在展耀也没有折磨他的意思，最大的头部进入后也加快速度坐了下来。坐到底的时候展耀明显抖了抖，但刚刚过于激烈深入的性爱显然让他对这个姿势适应良好，很快他就红着眼角，上下动了起来。  
失去主动权又是另一种感觉，快感完全和节奏完全由展耀掌握，白羽瞳心里直痒，但展耀卖力的样子实在是美极了，发丝散乱，脸颊红红，白皙胸脯上的两颗小红豆充血胀起，像是在讨人来亲亲。  
于是白羽瞳伸出手，捏了捏展耀的小乳头。  
刚刚还一副高高在上模样的展耀一下子塌了腰。  
“你不许乱动。”展耀埋怨的声音被白羽瞳听出一点娇气来，他才不理会，径自揉了揉那颗硬挺的小乳珠，把它按进乳晕里，又打着圈揉搓。  
“白羽瞳……”还在晃着腰追逐快感的展博士语气毫无威慑。  
白羽瞳甚至眼一尖，还从沙发旁看到刚刚被他随手扔掉的一只展耀的乳夹，他把那个小铃铛重新夹回展耀的乳首，“好了好了，我不乱动，你动。”  
来自后穴的猛烈收缩告诉白羽瞳展耀很喜欢这点疼痛。  
铃铛清脆的声音随着展耀的动作响起来，像只奔跑的小猫。  
这是我的猫。  
白羽瞳心里温暖又甜蜜，捏着展耀的臀肉揉起来。  
缺乏锻炼又被摁着操了好久的展耀腰间早就没有力气，不过是咬着牙逞强罢了，现在体内的快感跟屁股上传来的酥麻混在一起，他索性整个趴在白羽瞳身上耍赖，“小白……呜……你动一动……”  
“你不让我动的。”  
展耀小幅度地磨着，腺体被顶住碾磨，只觉得酸得要命，小腹也酸，后腰也酸，好想要被大力地贯穿，好想被快速地抽插解痒，于是展耀觉得自己委屈得鼻子都酸起来——其实还是舒服的，快感温吞又绵柔，只是骄纵惯了的小猫咪何时受过这种自己动手的委屈。  
“小白，你摸摸看。”展耀拉着白羽瞳的手，摸到两个人相连的地方。  
穴口被撑开到极致，含着白羽瞳又粗又硬的那一根，两个人乱七八糟的体液混在一起，甚至连身下的沙发都被打湿了一块。  
“小白……你操得我好舒服哦……啊嗯……你看我……呜……我流了好多水……好痒……哈啊……流得到处都是……你的沙发都被我弄脏了……”  
本来沉浸在性爱快感里的白羽瞳好像突然被提醒了自己的洁癖，一下子觉得全身粘腻起来。  
感受到白羽瞳一瞬间的紧张，展耀坏笑着咬咬下唇，“是被我们弄脏了……你也……被我弄脏了……到处……啊……到处都黏糊糊的……好喜欢……”  
白羽瞳终于一把掀翻了展耀，把他压在身下快速操弄起来，简直像是要用展耀来发泄心里的憋闷和焦躁了。  
展耀还没来得及为自己的诡计得逞而再接着挑衅，就立刻被操到不知今夕何夕，瞳仁上翻，舌尖从合不拢的唇瓣间露出来，像是被玩坏的洋娃娃。  
白羽瞳啪啪啪地撞着展耀白嫩的屁股，直到把那里撞得一片通红，乳铃的声音比展耀骑乘时响得更加连绵，在两个人粗重的喘息里，还不断彰显着自己的存在。  
好在白羽瞳也并没有为难展耀，在自己快要射的时候，也摸了摸展耀的龟头铃口，激得他绞着后穴，把两个人一起带上了高潮。  
展耀这下才算是爽透了，射出的精液都稀疏了不少。他抬起软绵绵的手臂去搂白羽瞳讨要亲吻，两个大男人在并不宽敞的沙发上搂得紧紧。  
躺了一会儿，白羽瞳站起身，给展耀去擦还在不断往外流着精液的后穴，“你先去洗澡，我把沙发罩拆下来洗。”  
展小猫露出一个坏坏的笑容，又瘪着嘴装起委屈，“嫌弃我啊？”  
虽然轻易看穿展耀的套路，白羽瞳还是忍不住抱抱眼前这个小可怜，“我的洁癖，永远对你无效。”


End file.
